Stormy Weather
by Naughty Jesus
Summary: What is Ravi to do when there is a huge storm and he is all alone in his bed? Ruke/Lavi. (Luke and Ravi ship)


**Luke an Ravi fanfic. Brocest! Kinda. Nothing bad just like fluff okay. I do NOT OWN JESSIE OR THE CHARACTERS. Wouldn't mind own Karan though ayyy. Ok ok time for the story! Please read all the way through and review your honest opinion! :)**

It was a late stormy evening and everyone in the house was in their rooms asleep or falling asleep. It was peaceful in the kids' room, except for one certain indian kid's. Ravi was in his bed tossing and turning. The storm was raging, bashing against the walls of their pent house. Ravi sat up and looked around his dark room. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out shapes and dark shadows. The hallway lamps were kept on so the light was creeping under his door. He looked at Mrs. Kipling. Sound asleep. Ravi wondered, "How on earth can she sleep so soundly during this storm..?" He was contemplating turning on a light to look for a music device to cover up all the noise coming from outside. Deciding to do so he dashed from his bed to the light, so no monsters or anything could get him of course. Switching it on, he looked around the room. "Useless!" He thought. Nothing was in sight. He hunted through the room to find yet again, nothing. "Ooh, what should I do Mrs. Kipling?" Ravi said to the sleeping lizard. He decided to try to go back to bed without it. It was not a good night at all. Two things he do not like. Storms, and the dark. Knocking out the problem with the dark, he left the light on. The tan boy crawled back into his bed and tried to fall back to sleep. It was all uses struggles though. He was too scared from the storm! He whimpered as he put his fluffy pillow over his head.

Luke was sound asleep. Keyword, was. He woke up to a loud crash of lightning. It sounded as if a tree broke straight down the middle. Or course if one did, he wouldn't be able to hear it being on the top floor and all. Now that he was awake he realized that he really needed to go pee. "To get out of my comfortable bed and go pee, or to stay here and fall back to sleep," he thought to himself. Luke stayed in bed but due to being uncomfortable with a full bladder, he went pee. Walking past the bedrooms in the hall, he was looking at the bottoms of the doors to see if their lights were off. As he walked past his little, indian brother's room he saw that the light was still on. "Whats _Ravi_ doing up this late!?" Luke walked past and went to the bathroom. He washed and dried his hands then left. The freckled boy stood outside of Ravi's door. "Maybe I should check on him."

-  
Ravi sat up in bed again for the seventh time that night. "Nothing works! I want Mrs. Mommy!" Of course, their mother was on a trip for her clothing line as well as their father being on the same trip directing another movie. A few tears burned down his cheeks. Ravi looked up and noticed that there were two shadows under his door. He jumped back towards the wall behind his bed. Shaking he called out, "wh-wh-who is there?!" The door knob jiggled a little and finally it opened. Ravi screamed and hid under his covers.

-  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa Ravi. It's just me, your big, brave brother Luke! Why are you so jumpy tonight? More importantly, why are you up this late?" Questioned the freckled boy. Ravi was going to begin to speak but Luke interrupted him with, "Wait wait wait, don't tell me you watched another scary movie again, did you?"

"No! I did not. And besides, even if I had done so, I would be perfectly fine and able to sleep!" Ravi retorted back.

"Then whats the problem here?"

"I.. I.. I am scared of the storm.." Ravi faintly whispered looking down at his feet. Ravi had been sitting down, against the wall on his bed, with his knees to his chest and his arms around his knees.

"What was that? What did you say Ravi?" Luke pestered Ravi about the situation. Luke had loved his brother yes, but why not have a little fun?

"I SAID, I am scared of the storm!" Ravi had yelled it this time at Luke. The raven haired boy hated when his brother made fun of him. What did Ravi do to deserve it? "And if you do not mind, I can handle this all by myself. Thank you very much, Luke."

"Are you sure? I was just kidding about the scary movie thing. It's okay to be scared of storms. They're destructive, dangerous, and POWERFUL! They can blow whole houses away! And- and they can even-" Luke was cut off by Ravi shushing him. "Stop stop stop! I do not want to hear about all the terrible things this horrible storm is able to do to me! Please leave if you do not care to help!" Ravi just wanted to be alone now. Luke was just making things worse. He didn't need Luke's help anyway, he could handle this small storm!"

Just then the lights flickered on and off and eventually turned off completely. Powers out.

"Still need that help?" Luke questioned.

"Yes please!" Ravi whined.

Luke walked over to Ravi's bed and sat next to him. "That's what I thought." He scooted over closer to Ravi. He put his arm around the indian boy pulling him even closer. Ravi accepted his comfort and rested his head on Luke's shoulder.

"Why are you afraid of storms and the dark anyway, Ravi?"

"Technically speaking, I am not afraid of the dark, I am afraid of what could possibly be in it. And storms? Storms are all bad. They make loud noises and they flood places and make trees fall and-and, BAD THINGS HAPPEN!" The raven hair boy sighed after the mouth full he just said. He didn't ask to be scared though. He just was.

"Well, Ravi, in actuality you really shouldn't be afraid. Of storms that is. They help things grow, make beautiful skies, give animals water, and much more! You of all people should love storms!"

"Well, I guess I should.. But why do they to be **so** scary!? I guess from now on I will think of them differently." Ravi was indifferent about Luke's reasoning but just decided to accept it for now. Any comforting of any kind is good for him now.

"So, time for me to leave now right!?" Luke moved slightly about to leave.

"NO, no, I mean. You should stay, perhaps a little longer. Or until the storm is over that is?" Ravi pleaded his brother to stay in fear he'll have another panic attack because of the storm.

"Alright, fine I'll stay. But you have to promise to at least try to get better. You're stronger than this Ravi buddy!" Luke layed down and so did Ravi. Ravi didn't realize it until but, he was rather sleepy. His eyes were heavy and flutter from the weight. Finally he gave into them and closed them. He wrapped his arms around Luke and held him tight. Luke was basically his safe house for the night. And hopefully for any time he needs him in the future.

"Good night, Ravi," Luke said smiling and closing his eyes.

**Well what do you think? Pretty bad I know. I wanted it to be better but I had to write it and .. I cant write! Haha anyway, please give me your opinion the story! I plan on making more Jessie one shots in the future. My favorite is Ravi/Karan so they'll probably be based on around him, sorry. Ideas are welcome too!**


End file.
